


Своя ноша

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Пять раз, когда Стив носил Баки на руках и полтора, когда наоборот.





	

**Бруклин**

Этот случай Стив всегда вспоминал со смешанным чувством нежности и стыда. Последнего поначалу было, конечно, куда больше. Ему было пятнадцать, но он все равно больше походил на тощего воробья, чем на уже практически взрослого мужчину, каким был Баки в том же возрасте. Их было пятеро, но Стива такие мелочи никогда не останавливали. Нашедший его Баки стал свидетелем закономерного итога: он валялся на земле с разбитым носом и начинающимся из-за нескольких пинков по ребрам приступом астмы.

— Скажешь, кто это был, Стиви? — спросил Баки, приседая перед ним на корточки. Он вытащил из заднего кармана штанов платок и, свернув его чистой стороной, осторожно промокнул кровь, заливающую губы и подбородок Стива.  
Стив, пытающийся втянуть воздух сузившимся до размеров игольного ушка горлом, зыркнул на него фирменным воинственным взглядом и задрал повыше окровавленный подбородок, стараясь не закапать рубашку.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Баки: не то чтобы он не мог выяснить имена и надрать задницы сам, просто позже, — давай-ка тогда подниматься.

Ребра болели, ноги дрожали и дышать в стоячем положении было не в пример труднее. Баки отдал Стиву платок, закинул себе на плечо его руку и, поддерживая за пояс, повел домой, подстраиваясь под неуверенные шаги и каждые пару минут останавливаясь, чтобы дать Стиву чуть отдышаться. С каждой остановкой времени на это уходило все больше и больше.

— Так не пойдет, — сказал Баки в конце концов, глядя, как тощая грудь Стива ходит ходуном под рубашкой, — попробуем иначе.

Он одним непринужденным движением подхватил Стива на руки, будто невесту. Стив, честное слово, взвизгнул бы, как девчонка, если бы в его легких имелось хоть на толику больше воздуха, чем требовалось для выживания.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмущенно прошипел он, когда наконец смог. — Поставь немедленно!  
— Только у тебя на пороге. Через него, так уж и быть, не потащу.  
Голос у Баки был смешливо-мягкий, он шагал быстро, но его дыхание даже не сбилось.  
— Бак, — предпринял Стив очередную попытку, — увидят же!  
— Кто, Стиви? Давно стемнело…

Стиву хотелось возразить что-нибудь еще, но дышать было по-прежнему тяжело, разбитый нос распух, еще сильнее затрудняя дыхание, и ребра ныли, хотя Баки поддерживал его под спину очень осторожно. И было так хорошо свернуться клубком в надежных руках Баки, пристроить голову на его плече, прислушиваясь к мерному биению сердца, и пытаться подстроить под него собственные свистящие вдохи. Теплые сумерки надежно скрывали румянец на щеках Стива, но не прятали ни сильную линию челюсти Баки, ни мягкий изгиб его губ. Стив много раз потом говорил себе, что любовался другом только как художник, что прижимался к нему только потому, что так Баки было удобнее его держать. Что не настоял на том, чтобы дойти самому, оттого, что Баки возвращался с работы и был наверняка голодный и уставший, а так они попали домой намного быстрее. Он много чего себе говорил, пока не проснулся в двадцать первом веке и не понял наконец истинной причины. Вот только было уже поздно.

Во всяком случае, так он думал тогда.

**Аццано**

За время тура в поддержку продаж военных облигаций Стив привык к размерам и силе своего нового тела, но по-настоящему ощутил все его возможности, только отмахав несколько миль по холодному лесу до базы ГИДРы и даже не вспотев при этом. Его, наверное, должно было волновать, что теперь он мог убить человека одним ударом, вот только это были не люди, а солдаты ГИДРы, державшие в плену сто седьмой пехотный и Баки.

Баки, когда Стив стащил его с того жуткого стола, еле стоял на ногах, и Стив непрестанно оглядывался, боясь, что тот упадет, и разрываясь между необходимостью разведывать дорогу хоть на несколько шагов вперед и желанием поддерживать друга.

Позже он старался не думать о том, как вообще пустил Баки на ту узкую балку над огненной бездной первым, и старался не представлять, что было бы, если б не пустил. Когда после бесконечных пролетов и темных коридоров с редкими лампочками под низкими потолками они выбежали наконец во двор, бой там был уже практически закончен. Бывшие пленники, подавляя последние очаги сопротивления, подбирали оружие, вскрывали кабины машин. Посреди этого хаоса, рывками вращая башней, стоял танк, из открытого люка доносились смачные французские ругательства.

Колонна продвигалась медленно: с несколькими машинами и куда более многочисленными ранеными и измотанными пленом людьми по-другому бы и не получилось, но, по крайней мере, они постепенно отдалялись от разгромленной базы. Стив шел практически последним, желая убедиться, что никто не отстал, и что за ними не увяжется погоня. Баки, непривычно тихий и молчаливый, держался рядом, и Стив видел, с каким трудом дается ему каждый шаг. Решение оказалось до смешного простым. Стив закинул щит на спину.

— Бак?  
В ответ раздался лишь короткий вопросительный звук.

— Иди сюда.  
Баки повернулся к нему, на обессиленном лице читалось недоумение. Стив снял с его плеча тяжелый излучатель из тех, которыми пользовались солдаты ГИДРы, закинул себе за спину, пристроив так, чтобы он не звенел, задевая край щита, и легко поднял Баки на руки.

Баки дернулся в его крепкой хватке.  
— Какого… Пусти, я сам…  
— Сам ты уйдешь до первой кочки, и одним контуженым в колонне будет больше, — резонно возразил Стив.

Баки ощущался неправильно легким, сквозь тонкий, во многих местах порванный свитер явственно прощупывались выпирающие ребра. Стиву одновременно хотелось прижать Баки к себе как можно крепче, защищая от всего мира, и вернуться на базу и разнести там все, что еще осталось стоять.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил он. — Должен же я пользоваться этим телом для чего-то.  
Он ожидал, что Баки фыркнет, но тот, помолчав немного, тихо спросил, устало опуская голову ему на плечо.  
— Как это с тобой случилось?  
Стив сдержал порыв пожать плечами.

— Ну, после того как мы с тобой расстались на выставке, я все-таки пошел на призывной пункт и…

Он дошел до разговора с доктором Эрскином накануне эксперимента, когда понял, что Баки спит, обхватив себя руками и мягко дыша ему в ямку над ключицей.

— Потом дорасскажу, соня, — улыбнувшись, прошептал Стив.

Впереди, на разбитой гравийной дороге, раздавалось шарканье сотен усталых ног, лязг гусениц и скрип грузовиков, заполненных ранеными. Тихо шумели на ветру разлапистые ели. Над головой в переплетении ветвей помаргивали далекие льдисто-холодные звезды. Расслабившийся во сне Баки ощущался приятной тяжестью в руках, и от него, даже сквозь вонь крови, гари, застарелого пота и давно не мытых волос, исходил легкий запах далекого дома. Стив подумал, что мог бы без труда донести друга на руках до самого лагеря.

**Берлин**

При виде Баки, помещенного в клетку, скованного по рукам и ногам, словно животное, Стив понял наконец что движет доктором Беннером в состоянии «Халк крушить». До дрожи хотелось разгромить все вокруг — пусть даже без щита, голыми руками — и приходилось ежеминутно напоминать себе, что, по крайней мере, Баки жив и в одном с ним здании. Стив отстраненно подумал о том, смог бы Баки выбраться, если бы захотел, и тут же почувствовал уверенность, что — да, смог бы. Так что вырванные с мясом крепления и выбитая дверь клетки не особенно удивили.

Баки в модусе Зимнего солдата был неумолим, как боевая машина, и стремителен, как атакующий хищник. Стив торопился изо всех своих супергеройских сил, но нагнал его только на вертолетной площадке. В висках колотилось отчаянное: «Нет, нет, нет!». Ревели, взбивая воздух, винты, а под рукой дрожала, пытаясь вырваться, лыжа гражданского вертолета. Не пущу, думал Стив, весь превратившись в натянутый, как струна, канат накачанных сывороткой мышц, а потом Баки, сузив глаза в опасном прищуре Зимнего Солдата, обрушил вертолет прямо на него.

Покореженная машина на миг зависла на краю площадки, опасно покачнулась и тяжело рухнула вниз, увлекая их за собой. Они с шумом ударились о воду, и стальная хватка на горле вдруг ослабла. Вода в реке в черте города была мутной, вдобавок обломки вертолета подняли со дна целую тучу взбаламученного ила, но Стив все равно видел треснувшее от удара головой стекло кабины и безвольно обмякшего внутри нее Баки. Выплыть, используя только одну руку — другая была занята потерявшим сознание Зимним Солдатом, — было тяжело, но, с чувством запоздалой вины подумал Стив, наверняка не тяжелее, чем пришлось Баки два года назад в холодных водах усыпанного обломками хэликерриеров Потомака.

Выбраться на закатанный в бетон высокий берег реки и вытащить тяжелое тело бессознательного Баки оказалось не так-то просто, но Стив справился. С них обоих текло в три ручья, рана на голове Баки начала сочиться кровью, и им нужно было уходить даже не быстро — немедленно: в здании ЦРУ все еще орала сирена. Сзади раздался резкий звук автомобильного клаксона, и Стив обернулся, мгновенно принимая боевую стойку, готовый защищать Баки от всего мира, если понадобится. Сэм призывно махнул рукой с водительского сиденья неприметного темно-серого седана и распахнул заднюю дверь.

На этот раз Баки у него на руках ощущался солидной тяжестью металла и литых натренированных мышц. В расслабившемся лице, с которого словно стекло холодное безучастное выражение Зимнего Солдата, проглядывал тот Баки, каким Стив помнил его по далекому дому. Сэм молча наблюдал, как он, осторожно, чтобы ни обо что не задеть головой Баки, устроился на заднем сиденье и захлопнул дверь.

— Ему одному было бы там просторнее, — прокомментировал Сэм наконец. Стив поднял голову, на мгновение встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале, и снова склонился над Баки, укладывая его поудобнее, проверяя пульс и убирая с лица мокрые пряди. Сэм молча завел машину.

Баки легко дрожал, с его левой руки на пол салона постепенно натекла целая лужа, и Сэм, не говоря ни слова, щелкнул тумблером, переключая кондиционер на обогрев. Стив ощутил на лице поток теплого воздуха. Баки дернулся еще раз и затих. К тому времени, как они добрались до построек на окраине города, смутно напоминавших цеха заброшенного завода, в салоне стало так жарко, что одежда на них по большей части высохла.

Стив, повторив осторожный маневр в обратном направлении, не выпуская Баки из рук, выбрался из салона. Мокрые отпечатки его кроссовок, быстро высыхающие на жаре, отмечали их путь по лабиринту цехов некогда большого промышленного комплекса, ныне захламленного и пустующего. Спутанные волосы на макушке Баки, которых Стив то и дело касался щекой, были практически сухими.  
— Сюда, — позвал Сэм и, повернув на голос, Стив увидел чудом уцелевший массивный станок.  
— Да, подойдет, пожалуй.

Он пододвинул к станку высокий ящик, осторожно усадил Баки — руки тут же заныли, отзываясь на отсутствие ставших уже такими родными тепла и тяжести, — и, бережно подняв металлическую руку, завел ее под пресс. Спустя три с половиной минуты Баки очнулся самим собой.

**Оймякон**

У лежавшего навзничь Баки сужены зрачки и расфокусирован взгляд — болевой шок. Стиву захотелось вернуться на три шага назад и добить Старка, но взгляд Баки дрогнул, реагируя на приближение, сосредотачиваясь на Стиве, и все остальное потеряло значение. Хватка Баки была совсем слабой, но он помогал, как мог, крепко зажмурившись, стиснув зубы и серея под заливавшей лицо кровью, когда Стив рывком поднял его на ноги. Притягивая его к себе, Стив чувствовал, как пальцы Баки бессильно скребут по униформе, пытаясь уцепится за наплечные ремни для щита.

— Тш-ш-ш, я держу тебя, — успокоил Стив, покрепче прижимая к себе: ноги у Баки подкашивались, голова бессильно свешивалась на грудь, — я держу.  
— Это не твой щит, — донеслось им вслед хрипение Старка, — его мой отец сделал.

Стив остановился. Щит давно стал частью его самого, продолжением руки, но Баки, у которого сейчас не было сил даже держать голову, стал частью Стива куда раньше. Щит глухо клацнул о бетонный пол. Стив крепко сжал перекинутую через плечо руку, удерживая друга в вертикальном положении, когда при следующем же шаге у того подогнулись колени.  
— Я держу тебя, Бак, — сказал он, упрямо заставляя себя переставлять ноги, — я держу.

Единственным выходом с этой не то смотровой, не то вентиляционной площадки служил ряд поднимавшихся круто вверх железных скоб. Баки не заберется — понял Стив, едва взглянув на них,— только не в таком состоянии. Только не в такой близости скоб от стены, при которой он неизбежно задел бы их искалеченным плечом, до сих пор периодически искрящим и вспыхивающим. Баки, когда они снова остановились, покорно замер рядом, даже не попытавшись поднять голову. Все тело Стива болело, и он не был уверен, что сможет поднять Баки второй раз, хотя где-то в глубине знал, что смог бы, если бы пришлось, — и не раз, а столько, сколько потребовалось бы.

— Ладно, Бак, хорошо, — сказал он, облизывая разбитые губы, — ты просто держись.  
Баки не ответил. В животе, когда Стив, чуть присев, подхватил его под колени, поднимая на руки, что-то горячо, но терпимо запульсировало.  
— Держись.  
— …жусь, — еле слышно выдохнул Баки, утыкаясь лбом ему в ухо, и Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя, как ссадина на щеке лопнула, принимаясь сочиться кровью.  
— Вот и молодец.

Поставив ногу на первую скобу, он несколько раз на пробу перенес на нее вес, но металл под тяжелым сапогом не дрогнул. Нужно было просто держать равновесие, переставлять ноги и не обращать внимания ни на что, кроме коротких выдохов Баки у себя на шее. Стив справился на отлично.

Швырнувший в лицо пригоршню снега ветер неожиданно пробрал до костей. Снежная белизна после полутемных коридоров ослепила, но почувствовав, как напряглась рука Баки, Стив распахнул глаза, несмотря на резь. В стороне виднелся незнакомый квинджет с хищными очертаниями. Силуэт Черной пантеры вырисовывался в нескольких шагах от них аккуратным мазком чернил на холсте нетронутого снега. Стив пожалел, что не носит пистолета, а даже если у Баки и оставались ножи, сейчас он никак бы до них не дотянулся. А потом Т'Чалла медленно поднял руки, и до Стива дошло, что маски на том не было.

— Я нашел виновного в гибели своего отца, капитан Роджерс, — сказал Т'Чалла своим певучим голосом с мягким акцентом, делая к ним короткий шаг и склоняя голову, — я прошу прощения у вас и сержанта Барнса.  
Баки слабо вздрогнул, но Стив не был уверен, была то реакция на слова бывшего преследователя или результат пронизывающего холода, с каждым мгновением все сильнее просачивающегося под одежду. Стив шагнул вперед.

— Благодарю, ваше величество, — сказал он невпопад: голова отказывалась соображать, а он и в лучшие времена никогда не был особенно силен в политесе, — мы не держим зла, — добавил он, делая еще один шаг навстречу. Баки колотила мелкая дрожь.

Пристальный взгляд темных глаз Т'Чаллы скользнул по ним, не упуская ни малейшей детали. Посмотреть, наверное, было на что, даже если они выглядели хоть вполовину так же хреново, как себя чувствовали. Порыв ветра принес с собой еще снега, и в плече Баки что-то снова заискрило. Стив кожей ощутил, как у него прервалось дыхание от боли.

— Я предлагаю убежище и любую помощь, какую попросите. Вам обоим, — просто сказал король.  
— Я… — только и смог сказать Стив, — мы…  
— Вы должны зайти внутрь, — мягко, словно потерявшимся детям, а не суперсолдатам, подсказал Т'Чалла, — я введу координаты в память квинджета. Там встретят и позаботятся о вас.

Он отступил в сторону, видимо, запоздало сообразив, что перекрывает им дорогу к самолету. Стив смог только кивнуть, крепче прижимая к себе уже всерьез дрожащего Баки.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Пантера, когда Стив, с трудом переставляя гудящие ноги, поравнялся с ним. Рука Баки на шее снова сжалась, и Стив мотнул головой. Т'Чалла кивнул понимающе.

Внутри джета температура наверняка была лишь немногим выше, чем на улице — во всяком случае, в главном отсеке, — но даже это показалось Стиву теплом. А из открывшейся двери кабины на них дохнуло практически тропиками.

Стив стукнул мыском сапога по регулятору наклона спинки одного из штурманских кресел. Та с тихим шорохом откинулась в полулежачее положение, и он осторожно опустил Баки на получившееся ложе.  
— Я сейчас. Хорошо?

Из пепельно-серого Баки успел стать иссиня-белым. Мокрые от пота волосы смерзлись ломкими прядями. Глаз он не открыл, но заиндевевшие ресницы чуть заметно дрогнули в безмолвном согласии.

Стив медленно выпрямился. Т'Чталла уже вносил нужные координаты в бортовой компьютер и настраивал систему автопилота, видимо, поняв, что Стив все равно не в том состоянии, чтобы воспринимать объяснения.  
— Взлететь сможете, капитан Роджерс? — спросил он, и Стив обессилено усмехнулся.  
— Теперь да. Я… Спасибо.

Губы Т'Чаллы дрогнули в улыбке и вновь сжались в тонкую линию. Король метнул на Баки быстрый взгляд и протянул Стиву записную книжку в потрепанной красной обложке с тисненой звездой.

**Ваканда**

За весь полет Баки приходил в себя всего пару раз и на совсем короткие промежутки времени: Стив успел только влить в него полбутылки воды и заставил сжевать пару протеиновых батончиков. Он не отреагировал ни когда Стив переносил его из кабины в наконец прогревшийся отсек, ни когда ставил капельницу с укрепляюще-питательной смесью, выискав среди пакетов в бортовой аптечке тот, что был помечен его инициалами. Температура у Баки держалась на порядок выше положенной, но это-то как раз было нормально: Стив знал по себе, что вымотанный организм просто отключает «не критичные» функции, бросая все имеющиеся резервы и оставшиеся силы на регенерацию. Бионика и ее травматическая ампутация, конечно, вносили в это уравнение свои, мало пока понятные, коррективы, но хорошо было уже хотя бы то, что никаких намеков на ухудшение состояния не наблюдалось.

Организм Стива, между тем, тоже настоятельно требовал отдыха. Даже шевелить челюстями, пережевывая батончики, было больно. Автопилот неспешно отсчитывал оставшиеся до прибытия часы. Без привычного сине-бело-красного разноцветья щита в пределах видимости Стив чувствовал себя странно беззащитным, а может, это усталость брала наконец свое. В конце концов он устроился в изголовье койки Баки, положил руку на его ровно бьющееся сердце и, привалившись головой к переборке, закрыл глаза, даже не пытаясь убеждать себя, что это только на минуточку.

Проснулся он рывком от резкого звука напоминания автопилота. Брови Баки дрогнули, сходясь на переносице, разгладились снова, но он так и не проснулся. В капельнице оставалось чуть меньше четверти раствора. В кабине чирикал сигнал вызова с наземной станции.

— Капитан Роджерс, говорит посадочная площадка личной резиденции его величества короля Ваканды. Мы готовы принять вас в любой момент.

Голос был такой же мелодичный, как и у Пантеры, но акцент слышался на порядок сильней. Стив с трудом сполз с лежака, и мышцы немедленно откликнулись ноющей болью. На ум поневоле пришло одно из многочисленных заковыристых ругательств Клинта, и кэп усмехнулся, командуя сам себе: «Не выражаться».

На посадочной полосе их встречала целая делегация: люди в униформе техников, несколько человек охраны, ростом, пожалуй, не ниже его самого, невысокая женщина в строгом платье с аккуратной — волосок к волоску — прической и с десяток человек в белых халатах с эмблемой красного креста.

— Его величество предупредил нас, что вы ранены, капитан Роджерс, — с сильным акцентом произнес, выступая вперед, высокий мужчина с копной угольно-черных курчавых волос, каким-то чудом укрощенных медицинской шапочкой. — Мы готовы оказать вам и сержанту, — слово далось ему с очевидным трудом, — любую помощь.

Колесики спешащих к ним каталок уже дребезжали по ровному покрытию посадочной полосы. Баки на руках у Стива вздрогнул, издав тихий встревоженный звук. Стив повернулся к встречающим правым боком, который обычно прикрывал щит, еще до того, как этот звук успел окончательно рассеяться во влажной жаре джунглей.

— Капитан, — женщина в строгом платье неуверенно шагнула вперед, — мы здесь только чтобы помочь.

Стив кивнул, заставляя себя расслабиться.  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, но я сам. Просто покажите, куда нужно идти.

В отличие от буйства зелени снаружи, внутри помещения дворца — во всяком случае, того крыла, куда их проводили — отличались монохромной белизной. Мягкое покрытие гасило звук шагов, приглушенный свет не раздражал глаза, а встречавшие медики на ходу сканировали жизненные показатели их обоих и быстро о чем-то переговаривались на родном языке. Не успевавшая переводить женщина в строгом платье коротко пересказывала суть. Медиков беспокоили в основном повреждения бионики. Стива тоже.

Операционная встретила резким светом, холодным лязгом инструментов и гулким кафельным эхом. Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Один из сопровождавших врачей шагнул к приготовленному столику со шприцами, трубками и пакетами для капельниц. Стив молча покачал головой. Ресницы Баки дрогнули, приоткрываясь.  
— Ств?

— Я здесь, Бак. Мы в безопасности. Все хорошо, — поспешил успокоить его Стив, хотя уже видел: не помогает. Брови Баки сошлись над переносицей, сонные глаза приоткрылись, и зрачки расширились, в считанные секунды впитывая окружившую их стерильную медицинскую белизну.

— Стив?!  
— Тш-ш-ш. Все в порядке, Баки, клянусь. Мы в Ваканде. Король Т'Чалла предоставил нам убежище и защиту. Мы в безопасности. Эти люди просто хотят помочь.

Взгляд Баки рикошетящей пулей метнулся по кафельным стенам, стерильным шкафам, ширмам и операционному столу под режуще ярким светом хирургических ламп.

— Я все время буду рядом, Бак. Глаз с тебя не спущу, хорошо? Но им нужно взглянуть на твое плечо.  
Баки неуверенно моргнул, поднимая взгляд.  
— Ладно.  
— Хорошо, тогда мы с тобой устроимся вот здесь, — Стив подошел к операционному столу, аккуратно опуская на него Баки. Медики суетились вокруг, готовя инструмент, дезинфицирующие средства и стерильные простыни.

Он был благодарен, когда кто-то придвинул ему стул. Баки косился в сторону мелькающих у него за спиной теней в белых халатах, губы его были сжаты в тонкую линию. Стив аккуратно взял его правую руку в свою и принялся тихонько разминать сбитые костяшки, мозолистые подушечки пальцев и ладонь.

— Ты со мной, Бак? — спросил он, когда тот в очередной раз вздрогнул от звяканья инструмента в аппарате стерилизации. Баки медленно поднял на него взгляд. На дне плескалась паника.  
— С тобой, — тихо ответил он, крепче сжимая ладонь Стива, — с тобой.

**Ваканда. N месяцев спустя**

— Ожидаемые с девяностопроцентной долей вероятности симптомы: дезориентация, слабость, озноб. Это нормально, по нашим прогнозам такое состояние продлится от двадцати минут до часа, не больше. И, поскольку вероятность очаговых воспоминаний травматических событий из прошлого мистера Барнса чрезвычайно высока, лучше, если вы будете рядом с ним все это время.

Как будто могло быть иначе, как будто Стив мог быть где-то еще. Он коротко кивнул, не сводя глаз с покрытого изнутри изморозью стекла криокамеры.

— Использовать для согревания грелки или элетроодеяла не рекомендуется даже при гипотермии, поэтому мы поместим его сюда, — доктор Бо Те-Мун кивнул в сторону небольшой комнаты по соседству с криокамерой, — температуру будем поднимать постепенно, это обеспечит тканям наиболее естественное восстановление.

Стив заставил себя не думать обо всех годах, когда в ГИДРе Солдата размораживали и дрожащим, растерянным и беспомощным отправляли в кресло для обнуления. Он не испытывал к «Зимней» ипостаси Баки неприязни, гнева да и вообще любых негативных эмоций задолго до появления в сияющих белизной палатах исследовательского крыла дворца Т'Чаллы высокого человека в старомодном кафтане и красном плаще, живущем словно собственной жизнью. Солдат был такой же жертвой, как и Баки, и Стив не нашелся бы, что ответить, спроси у него кто-нибудь, кому из них пришлось хуже.

— Готовы, капитан? — спросил доктор Те-Мун, в последний раз проверяя показатели. Молчаливый персонал занял свои места за приборами. Стив кивнул, не сводя взгляда с заиндевевшего стекла. Он был готов к этому моменту с зимы сорок четвертого.  
— Да.

Внутри камеры зашипел воздух. Кто-то из персонала вполголоса начал диктовать жизненные показатели. Слипшиеся ресницы Баки вздрогнули раз, другой, третий, и только потом он сделал долгий хриплый вдох. Стиву показалось, что он слышит, как хрустят у него внутри превратившиеся в кристаллики льда легкие.  
— Баки?

Взгляд медленно сфокусировался на нем. В глазах, казавшихся темными из-за до предела расширенных зрачков, промелькнуло узнавание, секундное замешательство и снова узнавание.  
— Стив?

Голос у Баки был скрипучий, хриплый, мягкие растерянные нотки остро напомнили об Аццано.  
— Да, Бак. Я здесь, мы сняли коды, все в порядке.  
— Жизненные показатели в пределах допустимой нормы, — озвучил кто-то из ассистентов. Стекло камеры скользнуло вниз. Баки медленно моргнул, словно разминая веки.  
— Капитан, теперь вы можете… — начал доктор, но Стив уже расстегивал удерживающие Баки ремни, сначала нижние, потом те, что на поясе и груди. Когда ослаб последний, Баки тяжело осел ему на руки.

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокоил Стив, хотя Баки ничего не говорил, только хрипло дышал ему в шею, — я держу. Я тебя держу.

Кто-то из персонала подал тонкое одеяло — ну, то, что считалось одеялом в местном жарком и влажном климате, — и Стив, завернув Баки, легко подхватил его на руки, понимая, как скучал все эти месяцы по знакомому весу, по ощущению теплого дышащего живого тела в руках. Даже если в настоящий момент Баки едва ли можно было назвать теплым: волосы смерзлись жесткими сосульками, кожа была бледной до синевы и болезненно холодной.

В комнате для адаптации температурного режима, как ее называли техники и доктора, когда Стив занес туда Баки, царило приятное тепло, по сравнению с легкой прохладцей помещения для криозаморозки, которую поддерживали, чтобы не допускать перегрева оборудования.

— Мы будем постепенно повышать температуру, — сказал Те-Мун от двери, — скажите, когда сержант будет в порядке. И попробуйте его напоить, — доктор поставил на откидной столик рядом с койкой, составлявшей практически всю обстановку, высокий стакан, плотно закрытый крышкой со вставленной трубочкой.

— Витаминный коктейль, добавки для восстановления микрофлоры, ничего больше, — пояснил он с улыбкой, заметив вопросительный взгляд Стива, — просто подогретый.  
Стив кивнул, доктор вышел, и дверь плавно закрылась за ним. Баки у него на руках пробила мелкая дрожь.

— Тш-ш-ш, все нормально, — сказал Стив скорее себе, чем ему, и присел на край койки, устраивая Баки на коленях, — пить хочешь?

Баки издал неопределенный звук, кончики его волос все еще холодили кожу на шее Стива.  
— Быстрее согреешься.

Сквозь спутанные пряди сверкнул знакомый колючий взгляд, но губы покорно приняли соломинку, когда Стив поднес стакан. Пластиковые стенки были приятно теплыми на ощупь. Жидкость оказалась неопределенно бурого цвета, Баки поморщился после первого осторожного глотка, но все равно сделал еще несколько. Кожа на его скулах медленно розовела, волосы, оттаивая, намокли, и Стив осторожно отвел их от лица Баки.

— Все хотел попробовать завязать их резинкой, — тихо сказал тот, опуская голову Стиву на плечо, — но теперь…  
Он замолк, неловко дернув остатком левой руки. Стив поправил сползшее одеяло и оставил ладонь лежать на металлической культе.

— Специалисты Т'Чаллы все это время работали над ее восстановлением, проект почти завершен, насколько я знаю.

Баки издал неопределенный звук и потянулся к стакану — насыщенно теплый воздух помещения сушил горло. Он сделал пару глотков и сморщил нос.  
— Что это?  
— Витаминный коктейль, — улыбнулся Стив, — просто подогретый. Входит в обязательную программу восстановления нормальной терморегуляции. Пей.  
— Жаль, ГИДРа о таком не знала, — тихо сказал Баки, снова приникая к трубочке, и Стив крепче сжал руку на его плече.

— И что теперь? — бесцветным голосом спросил Баки спустя какое-то время. По ощущениям Стива повышение температуры прекратилось, и в воздухе определенно добавилось влажности.  
— Ну, для начала я попрошу милых людей там снаружи принести резинку для волос, и посмотрим, как тебе с ней понравится. А потом не знаю — все, что хочешь. Я в отставке и полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Баки поднял голову.  
— Да ну… — недоверчиво протянул он с до боли родными бруклинскими интонациями.  
— Ну да, — легко откликнулся Стив, — почетное звание Капитана Америки перешло к Сэму. Он черный и гетеросексуальный — госсекретарь находит его фигуру политкорректнее моей.  
Глаза Баки сузились в знакомый прищур Зимнего Солдата, а потом удивленно расширились. Он, вряд ли осознавая, что делает, медленно облизал губы.

О да, подумал Стив, не прошло и ста лет, как дошло до них обоих. Он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри щекочет давно позабытое желание рассмеяться, и Баки неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

**Эпилог. NN лет спустя, где-то в канадских ебенях**

— Да, мистер Бакстон, сэр. Я завтра утром повторно проверю этот район и к ланчу напишу отчет.

Стив всегда стоял по полной выправке, даже если говорил со своим начальством — старшим лесным инспектором округа Грин Лейк — поздно вечером и из дома.

Баки прислонился к косяку, оттирая с пластин левой руки остатки машинного масла. Потрепанный Форд пикап пятьдесят девятого года, которому хозяин дал последний шанс на реанимацию, все-таки удалось вернуть в строй.

— Да, сэр, — сказал Стив в трубку, — так точно, сэр. Никак нет, сэр, других нарушителей замечено не было, сэр. Не сезон же, — добавил он уже чуть менее официальным тоном.

Баки улыбнулся. Он видел Бакстона однажды, когда Стив взял его с собой в город, как они величали небольшой поселок тысяч в пять жителей, расположенный в широкой долине в петле, образованной притоком одного из местных озер. Старший лесничий был дородным кряжистым мужиком с внушительной бородой и руками-бревнами. Он матерился так, что русским и не снилось, но беспокойное хозяйство свое держал в полном порядке, легко обходясь шестью инспекторами вместо положенных по размерам округа десяти. Разговоры на их со Стивом кухне про вечно урезаемый бюджет лесничества давно стали привычными.

Баки сжал кулак, растопырил пальцы и остался доволен — даже в крошечных стыках на мизинце не осталось никаких следов масла. В кухне, остывая, щелкала плита, в кастрюле медленно доходило мясное рагу, дразня восхитительным ароматом супергеройский аппетит. Вот только сейчас Баки снедал аппетит несколько иного рода.

— Заканчивай, Роджерс, — негромко сказал он.  
Стив обернулся, прижимая трубку к уху, и приложил палец к губам. Было слышно, как гудит командный голос Бакстона.  
— Да, я слушаю, сэр.

Баки закатил глаза — это могло растянуться до ночи. Он показал Стиву растопыренную ладонь и принялся по одному загибать пальцы.

Пять.  
Стив сделал строгие глаза, шагнул назад и ожидаемо уперся в стену.

Четыре.  
— Да, сэр. Обязательно, сэр, — сказал Стив в трубку начальнику, а одними губами Баки, — прекрати.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.

Три.  
Баки потянулся к вилке телефонного провода, Стив встревожено округлил глаза.

Два.  
— Э, простите, сэр, но я правда должен идти, — торопливо проговорил Стив, перебивая начальника. — Хорошо, сэр. Так точно. Обязательно, сэр, — последнее он договаривал уже будучи кверху задницей перекинутым через левое плечо Баки.

Один.  
Баки вынул трубку у него из рук, нажал отбой и включил беззвучный ночной режим.

— Баки, ну кончай, — пробурчал Стив. Впрочем, в голосе его не было слышно недовольства.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал ему Баки, — и не раз. Но для этого мне требуется немного смазки и один сопляк. Не знаешь, где раздобыть такого?  
— Имею некоторое представление, придурок, — откликнулся Стив, в голосе его теперь явственно чувствовалась улыбка.  
— Вот и славно, — Баки звонко шлепнул его по заднице и потащил в спальню.


End file.
